This disclosure relates to a technology to present tactile senses to a human body with electrostatic force.
The background of this invention is tactile presentation technology that is capable of presenting tactile senses with vibration of electrostatic force and presenting the tactile senses in a selected local area. JP 2015-97076 A discloses a tactile sense presentation device or the like that effectively presents a tactile sense (texture feeling) on a touch panel and allows a user to perform an operation solely by tactile sense without seeing the hand. Specifically, the tactile sense presentation device includes a support substrate, a plurality of X electrodes and Y electrodes that are parallel with each other and extend on the support substrate, and driving circuits. The driving circuits apply a voltage signal of a first frequency to the X electrode corresponding to a target region input from the outside, of the X electrodes, apply a voltage signal of a second frequency to the Y electrode corresponding to the target region, of the Y electrodes, and generate an electric beat vibration in the target region on the basis of the absolute value of the difference between the first and second frequencies (ABSTRACT).
When a user touches the surface of a target area with a finger, electrostatic force caused by the beat vibration is generated between the skin and the surface of the target area and the user perceives the electrostatic force as a sense of texture.